1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag device for an automobile, and, more particularly, to an automobile air bag device with a protector member disposed so as to protect an igniter harness of an air bag module.
2. Description of Related Art
An air bag device has hitherto been put into use with an air bag module mounted or installed in a steering wheel During assembly, the air bag module is, after mounting the steering wheel on the upper end of the steering column, installed in the steering wheel.
Such an air bag module typically comprises an inflator, such as a gas generating unit, and an igniter, in addition to the air bag. Since the igniter is connected to a plurality of collision sensors mounted on the front portion of the vehicle and to an electrical supply, an igniter harness is necessarily connected to the air bag module. This kind of igniter harness extends from the rear surface of the inflator to the outside of the air bag module, as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 62-234781.
In a car assembly factory, the air bag module, when it is being conveyed and stored, is positioned in the form of a subassembly on a storage pallet. The upper surface of the subassembled air bag module is covered by a synthetic resin module cover, serving as an ornamental member of the steering wheel. As it is preferable to avoid soiling or damaging the module cover during car assembly, the air bag module is positioned with its rear surface facing downwards on the storage pallet. However, in this case, the harness for the igniter is apt to bend at a portion which extends toward the rear surface of the air bag module and, particularly, at a portion near the outlet opening of the inflator. If the air bag module is placed and left in such a state for a long period, the harness may be damaged.
In a case in which the structural rigidity of the steering wheel is insufficient, moreover, when the air bag unfolds during a collision of the vehicle, the unfolded air bag will oscillate from side to side. A deviation from a desired normal position of the unfolded air bag is, therefore, produced.